Me equivoqué, otra vez
by Sakudlpm
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho caso? ¿Esto se habría evitado? ¿Seríamos amigos.. o algo más? Eso ya no lo sabré, pues no le hice caso. Poco a poco me fui apegando a él, me encariñé, y lo traicioné. Ya no hay marcha atrás: Nunca mas estaré con él.


**Aclaración:** _los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mientras que la idea central de la historia es de mi invención._

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho caso? ¿Esto se habría evitado? ¿Seríamos amigos.. o algo más? Eso ya no lo sabré, pues no le hice caso. Poco a poco me fui apegando a él, me encariñé… y lo traicioné. Ya no hay marcha atrás: Nunca estaré con él._

_**Me equivoqué, otra vez.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Esto ya no tiene remedio…

¿De verdad ya no puedo solucionarlo? Quisiera negarme a esto, pero lo peor de todo es que se que yo tengo la culpa y que será imposible remediar mis errores. Después de todo, fui yo la que tomó esas desiciones.

¿Cómo curar una decepción? ¿Cómo volver a ganarme la confianza de alguien que ni siquiera quiere verme? No sé donde vive, no sé donde estudia, no sé donde trabaja, no tengo su teléfono ni correo electrónico y mi único contacto con él, dudo mucho que quiera comunicarnos después de lo que le hice.

Entonces, ¿Cómo decirle que lo siento? Cómo decirle que no he dejado de pensar en _el_… ¡Que no he olvidado todo lo que me dijo! … ¿Cómo darle las gracias por todo el apoyo y los consejos que -aunque no lo crea- si me sirvieron?

Aún pienso en eso… en _él_.

Aún trato de entender qué fue lo que quiso decirme, qué quiso darme a entender cuando dijo que me quería, pero que no era bueno, que no me encariñara.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho caso? ¿Se habría evitado todo ésto? ¿Seríamos amigos?

Supongo que eso ya no lo sabré. Pues no le hice caso.

Poco a poco me fui apegando a _él_, y en muy corto tiempo, me encariñé… lo traicioné… y ahora ya no puedo evitarlo: nunca estaré con él.

Aunque bueno, por lo menos creo que no llegué a tanto… …no me enamoré. Y eso ya es ganancia… … ¿cierto? Así no voy a sufrir… tanto…. Espero.

Pero, ¿y _él_? ¿Qué pasó con _él_? … No lo sé.

Quiero remediarlo, pero realmente no sé si deba. ¿Quién sabe y tal vez es mejor dejar las cosas así? Es decir, _él_ así puede seguir adelante, seguir su vida sin que yo lo moleste, sin que yo lo lastime, sin necesidad de todos los problemas que causaría el estar juntos. Puede encontrar a alguien mucho mejor y ser feliz.

Y yo… …pues, yo ya había elegido… ¿No? Por eso pasó todo esto. Porque yo escogí a alguien más y no a _él_…

¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre pasa así, siempre escojo al equivocado, yo siempre me equivoco, así que… ya me acostumbré.

No dicen que echando a perder se aprende? Que es de humanos equivocarse? … Bueno, supongo que yo entonces, en base a eso, soy una humana que quiere aprender mucho.

Mientras tanto… todos felices… ¿No? Es decir, _él_ me lo dijo, dijo que no nos hiciéramos ilusiones, que dejáramos de jugar, que lo nuestro nunca se iba a dar, y entonces_ él_ dejó venir… y yo pensé que era porque ya no me quería ver. Que ya me debía de estar olvidando, con alguien más. Así que yo quise hacer lo mismo….

Y aunque ahora se la verdad… o lo él que dice que es la verdad - _El_ no podía venir, pero no porque no quisiera verme… Simplemente no podía- Yo pensé mal, me equivoqué, una vez más.

Y cuando me di cuenta de mi error… ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no había marcha atrás. Cometí el peor error, lo peor que le podría haber hecho: Cuando por fin, después de mucho tiempo (para mi), vino, y me vio, pero me vio con ese alguien al que yo había escogido... ese alguien de quien tanto me había advertido que no me convenía, que solo me iba a hacer daño.

Me vio con él, y su mirada lo dijo todo. Estaba decepcionado de mi, lastimado por mi… y yo no pude hacer nada entonces. No logré ni verlo a los ojos para tratar de decirle cuanto lo sentía, el remordimiento que me aguijoneaba, no lo logré.

Y lo peor… todos creyeron que yo realmente estaba bien, que no estaba ni un poquito afectada... que era feliz con mi 'elección' y que _él_ no me importaba, porque mi querido acompañante se encargó de hacerles creer eso, y yo… no lo evité.

Nadie se dio cuenta. Nadie ni siquiera notó que en lugar de sonreír como boba quería llorar, que en lugar de ignorarlo, quería decirle que lo lamentaba... que me perdonara.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Édward ya me debe de estar olvidando, ya debe de estar con alguien más. Por su bien, porque yo solo hago daño, y no quiero lastimarlo, no más.

Yo seguiré 'feliz' con el que fue mi elección…Jacob. Y seguiré haciéndome de oídos sordos para evitar pensar de más en lo que podría haber sido y ya no podrá ser.

¿Así que todos felices, no?

Bueno, quisiera que así fuera... ...y que sí tuviera remedio.

* * *

Hola!

pues bueno... tenía un rato de inspiración... y ésto es lo que resultó. Si, yo se que es algo muy extraño. Pero me gustó como quedó.

cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben donde.

§-Saku DLPM-§


End file.
